


Saved By A Poldark

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailla Cordelia Potter had had lived as a slave for her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ever since she had been left in their care since she was just a babe. However after<br/>Petunia and Vernon are killed in a horse and carriage accident and Marge doesn't want the 'freak' living with her and her nephew Dudley, who she has now taken fully custody of, she is sent to live with Melyor, the oldest sibling of Petunia and Lily. But when Melyor dies from lung disease no one is there to stop her husband Tom Carne from carrying on the Dursleys work of trying to beat the 'freakishness' out of her. Except perhaps a Mr Poldark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Captain Ross Poldark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM POLDARK! ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATOR OF THE TV PROGRAMME/BOOK! AND I OWN NOTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> Allia is pronounced Il-lah and is a Cornish word that means "most beautiful".  
> Cordelia is Cornish for 'faithful daughter'.  
> Melyor is pronounced MEL-yohr and is Cornish for honey.

Chapter One, Meeting Captain Ross Poldark

Ross Poldark took the offered money for the pocket watch that has once belonged to his deceased father before it had been sold. Nodding to the man and gesturing to Jed one of his servants that he had inherited from his father to follow him they continued to make their way through the stalls that made up the market. Making his way towards a man who held a diary cow by a piece of rope, he bartered and quickly brought the animal adding the money over and ordering Jed to take his purchases back to the house. After watching to make sure the man did as ordered Ross continued up the dirt path taking in the wares that were on sale.

Ross smiled as he made his way through the Market, he smiled as he saw children laughing and cheering along to a Punch and Judy puppet show. However, his attention was drawn away from them as he heard dogs angrily barking and men cheering from down the street just passed the tavern, The Red Lion, he paused for a moment to watch as another man carried in a rather scrawny looking thing with light brown scruffy fur only to hear to shouts sound somewhere from his left over the jeering of the many spectators. "Hey, that's our dog!"

Ross caught sight of two young lads as they pushed their way through the crowd in order to get to their dog. "Get away! Get off him!" Ross heard them call as the dog started to whine once again. However, the lads were unable to help as they were pushed in front of the dogs as the spectators pushed them across the circle. "Garrick! Get off him! Garrick!" Was called and the lads nearly stumbled and fell but in the process bumped into another of the spectators. Only to be pushed forward again and hit in the face causing the pair of them to fall to the floor.

Taking note of those gathered and realising that no one else would step forward to stop the two lads being beaten he quickly strode to the man and stepped in front of one of the lads, the smallest one, as he was about to be kicked in the chest. "Enough!" He shouted and took hold of the mans arm before he could get closer to the lads. "Take my advice, you run." He stated whilst keeping a firn grip of the mans shirt before pushing him away. "Or else?" The man asked with a snarl before he went quiet as Ross hit him with his whip. 

The man quickly fled to a chorus of gasps and exclamations, however Ross did by pay much attention to them and quickly knelt beside the lads that lay upon the floor. "Have they hurt you, child?" He asked the lad closer to him as he placed his arm upon the lads arms as he lay upon the dirt road. "Don't 'ee "child" me, mister." The lad had the cheek to say as he shrugged off his hand from upon his shoulder before moving on to check on the smaller one who was laying in front of their dog. 

"I think we've provided enough sport for one day." Ross called out to the gathered crowd as he tried to help the lad up from the group but was again shrugged off. Rolling his eyes and seeing that his help would not be taken at the moment he went to see to the other lad who had already risen to his knees. He held out his hand to help him the rest of the way up, the young lad looked up at him from under his lashes and smiled slightly before turning and starting to take a few steps to get passed the crowd. Ross frowned when he saw that he was limping rather badly and caught him as he fell, Ross's friends deepened when he saw the young lad flinch that he tried and failed to hide. 

"Come, the both of you." Ross ordered to them both and pushed slightly on the bigger lad's shoulder as he looked to be about to make a run for it even as he tried to wipe the dirt and blood from his face from his fall, though Ross noticed that he kept throwing the small lad a concerned look every now and then. With a defeated sigh the pair of them followed behind the man into the Red Lion tavern. Ross ordered the pair of them to sit while he went to the bar to get them some food and drink and to get himself a tankard of ale. While waiting for the food he watched the pair of them. 

He wasn't as shocked as one might suspect to be after seeing two late teenage girls dressed up in boys clothes, what shocked him was the smallest one as he recognised her from somewhere but for the life of him he couldn't remember where, just that her bright emerald eyes were very familiar to him. He returned with two bowls of stew and another two pints of ale. "Anyone know these two children?" The man called out to the patrons.  
"That's Tom Carne's daughter from Illugan and his niece. They'll get the strap if he catches 'em from 'ome, and in 'er brother's clothes!" A man stated as he walked past. "Easy, girls. No-one will rob you." Ross chided as the girls who he now knew to be Tom Carne's daughter and niece pulled their bowl of stew closer towards them and put their arm around it as though to protect it as he got to close, though the smallest one was more dignified in the way she ate as she took small bites of her food instead of gulping it down like her cousin.

The smallest girl watched him from under her eye lashes and had to hide a smile as he defended them against a man who sneered at them and called them 'Street Rats' she was quite surprised that anyone of his class would pay attention to them as the only ones that did had been her Godfather Sirius Black who had helped her and Demelza clean out the Potter family home and estate as best they could without drawing the attention of the Gossip Mongers. The young girl watched her cousin in slight fascination as she peered into the mug before gulping down the ale in one go. 

She shook her head at her cousin for she knew if she did that she'd likely throw it right back up. She looked up as the door of the taverns owned to see a beautiful Lady of higher class look around before noticing the man who had rescued them before making her way over. Not wishing to be caught eves dropping the girl took a quick gulp of her ale before returning to the stew laid before her to get rid of the bitter after taste the ale had left in her mouth, all the while sharing a smirk with her cousin as they listened to the conversation.

"I came to see if the boys were..." The girls heard and had to keep herself from snorting as her cousin, who sat in front of her turned, revealing herself to the man and Lady who evidently realised her mistake. "Oh..." She continued in surprise as she realised that the boys was in fact girls. "You were right to step in." The Lady continued after she had got her bearings causing the girls to grimace as they stopped themselves from asking why exactly the woman didn't do so herself if she though of such.

"I'm glad you think so." The man continued with a slight drilling tone to his voice that caused the smallest girl to smile slightly in amusement, but she shared an eye roll with her cousin who covered up a snort by coughing quite well if she did say so herself. "I'm sure the children are grateful." She continued. " I doubt it." The man replied and the smallest girl was just about to deny the accusation when the door once opened and another man made there was towards them after spotting them. 

"Elizabeth?" He called after bowing slightly and the man returned the gesture. The girls watched the interaction between the three of them and noticed that the man was slightly shorter than their rescuer but judging by the way he acted towards their rescuer she had to say that there was some resentment between the two men. They watched as the other man lead Lady Elizabeth out of the tavern only to pause for second to look back at their rescuer. Ross watched them leave for a moment before turning back to the two girls he'd rescued watching as they are as if they'd been starved which they no doubt had. 

"They did hurt you." He stated as he walked around the table noticing the marks on both of the girls backs causing the pair of them to tense up and pull the shirts they were wearing closer to themselves. "Not they." The oldest girl replied whilst looking towards her cousin who shook her head at her. "Then who?" The man asked forcefully causing the girls attention to once more be placed on him. The girl paused for a second before whispering something under her breath but the man asked her to speak louder for he could not hear her. "Father." She stated refusing to meet the mans eyes. 

"Beats you?" He asked sounding shocked and disgusted. "Most days. When I'm stoppin' 'im from beatin' Ailla." The girl answered as if it was nothing to be bothered about. Ross whipped his head around to stare at the girl now known as Ailla with a concerned frown upon his face as she hunched down in her seat and refused to look at anyone. "Family?" The man continued to ask. She nodded and replied that she had six brothers. Ross frowned at the answer. Surely the six of them could keep the pig of a man from hitting them. "Do you love your father? Uncle?" The man asked and the girls answer shocked him slightly. 

"Bible says we must." She stated before wiping her nose with her hand and going back to her stew. Ailla looked at the man from under her lashes and saw that man looked as shocked, she just wished her cousin would stop talking. However she quickly turned her face back to her bowl when he turned to look at her after he realised she did not answer. 

"What are your names?" The man asked as he continued to look at her even though the question was directed at both of them. "Demelza Carne" the girl across from her mumbled. "Speak up child." The man ordered as he pulled a stool from another table and sat at the side of the small table they sat at directly between them. Ailla tensed slightly as the man came rather close to her however she made herself calm down after the man continued to look at her cousin. "Demelza Carne." Demelza stated loudly causing the man to lean back slightly and Ailla to smile in amusement. 

However her smile did not last long before the man turned to her and it left her lips completely. "And you, child?" The man asked. Ailla sighed as she knew she had no choice what with her cousin already given her first name. "Ailla Cordelia Potter." Ailla whispered quietly, just loud enough that the man would hear her. The man looked at her shocked for a moment before it was replaced with anger which was quickly wiped from his face when he saw the girl flinch backwards from him as if she expected him to hit her. "Ross Poldark." He introduced himself before turning to the smallest girl he now knew to be the missing young Lady Potter who had disappeared after her parents deaths when she was just an infant.

"Do you happen to be the daughter of the late James and Lily Potter, by any chance? They were great friends of my father's and lived not that far away from where I myself live." Ross asked curiously, he knew she was but he wanted to hear it from the girl's own mouth as he was concerned for what had happened to her. Instead of speaking she just nodded her head as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "She does not like talking bout her mama and father for they be murdered in front of her when she were a babe." Demelza whispered quietly so those only at their table could hear. "She may 'ave been young but Ailla remembers it all. She were sent to live with our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon till she were nine when they died in a horse and carriage accident then she came and lived with us for my mama is the oldest sibling." Demelza spoke in between mouthfuls of food. 

"Demelza please stop. I have no wish to talk about it." Ailla pleaded with her cousin. "No, it ain't right how they treated yer or how my father be treating yer. All because of your gift yer got from your parents."  
"But it's not right how your father treats you Demelza. He only does it because you insist on stopping him from beating me. I'm used to it. Petunia and Vernon made me cook for them since I was four. I'm used to being treated like that. It's all I've known." Ailla said with a shrug.

"But you should not be used it neither of you should." Ross spoke up with a frown on his face. "Was there no one who could help you? I know James and Lily had a lot of friends that could have taken you in."  
"They're all dead. My godfather Lord Sirius Black died when I was fifteen, he helped us run the estate, land and mine on the quiet and he made me his Heiress. My other godfather Remus Lupin was not allowed to take me because he was too ill he died last year after I turned seventeen. My aunt Melyor did stop Uncle Tom but she died when I was thirteen of lung disease." Ailla spoke softly shocking Ross into silence.

Ross sat quietly for awhile as he marvelled all that had happened to the two girls before him especially Ailla who had not been wanted by anyone bar a few people all because of a gift she had. Oh he knew of the gift that she had, the gift of magic. His father had been told by James and his father had been allowed to tell him given the fact Lily Potter used to watch over him while his father worked. He swore then he would not breathe a word and he was not about to break that promise. Just as he was about to speak he was interrupted by a voice behind them. 

"Befriending the rabble, Ross?" A man said as he walked over and Ailla bent her head to ensure she was not seen but felt grateful that Ross's attention was no longer on her. She didn't know this man but she didn't want to take any chances as Sirius and Remus had always told her she looked so much like her mother but also like her father with her high cheek bones and the curly mess of hair that was down to her waist when not hidden by the cloth she had wrapped around her head. 

"One would never know you were a gentleman." The man continued and Ailla bit back a growl at the words. "It takes one to know one, I believe, George." Ross answered back, not even bothering to look at the other man. Ailla and Demelza continued to eat their stew all the while sending slight amused glances at one another. The man looked at Ross for a moment before turning with drink in hand and walking to the other side of the tavern. "Come, I'm taking you both home." Ross ordered after he had left. Ailla and Demelza quickly finished swallowing the bite of food they had just placed in their mouth and hurried to catch up with man only stopping to collect Garrick from outside the Tavern.


	2. Moving into Nampara

Chapter Two, Moving in to Nampara

"'There was an old couple and they was poor... They lived in a house that had but one door. Oh, what a Poor couple was they, was they...'" Demelza sung as she walked alongside the horse, Garrick bounding happily beside her. Ailla smiled from where she sat in front of Ross on his horse, as she looked at the beautiful scenery before her, being back here soothed the somewhat fresh memories of the Wizarding War that happened two months past. She may have loved Hogwarts, but she preferred being here in Cornwall with her cousin; even if it meant being beaten.

Her right leg twinge'd causing her to flinch in agony and to accidentally lean against Ross's broad muscular chest. It was a wound she'd gotten from the war when she was captured by the Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, where she was tortured by Bellatrix. It had never fully healed due to Bellatrix using her dagger and not even a month later it was re-opened when she pushed Fred out of the way of the falling wall and again last night during her uncle's beating. "Are you alright, Lady Ailla?" Ross asked concerned as he felt her flinch as she leaned against him. "No one has ever called me that." Ailla whispered to herself, but unfortunately for her Ross heard her and stopped his horse so he could look at her. 

He gently cupped her chin in work chapped fingers so he could look at her which only caused Ailla to lean more fully on to him. Ross frowned on concern when he saw her dull emerald eyes. He was confused by the girl before him; not of did she hold herself in a somewhat defeated manner but also like someone who was accustomed to the life of war. "You wasn't supposed to hear that." She said softly as she looked down at her hands refusing to meet his gaze.

"How come no one has ever called or treated you properly?" He asked. He knew he was pushing the boundaries but he was concerned by what had happened to the girl. "My Aunt Melyor, Demelza's mother, my Godfathers and my friends and their parents treated me as if I was one of their own. And I was told my Mama and father treated me well. It is only Uncle Tom and the Dursleys who didn't." Ailla denied, she didn't know why she was telling him this she barely even knew him. Maybe it sad because he said lived near where her parents used to live or that he knew about her 'gift' because his father was a friend of hers. 

Or it could be that she felt a connection with him, he was a broken soul, lost like she was and her magic was calling out to him. Whatever it was it caused her to feel safe around him enough to talk, but she refused to say anymore and he seemed to realise this as he sighed and ether his horse into a trot again. After they had left the tavern Ross had led them to where his horse had been tied. Both herself and Demelza had stood and watched as Ross mounted his horse before he paused and looked at the pair of them, as if only now just realising the problem to his plan. 

Ailla had been unable to convince both her cousin and the man that she would be perfectly fine walking alongside and that her limp was nothing, when the man pointed it out. Though she knew neither believed her especially Demelza who knew exactly how she'd injured her leg. In the end she'd given in and allowed Ross to pull her up on to his horse in front of him. "Where're you going?" He'd asked her as he took hold of the reins and led them away from the market and to the dirt path that led to the cliffs which then lead to the crossroads that would lead them home.

Sighing Ailla had told him that herself and Demelza were going to check in at Potter Manor and get some work done there before they headed home to Illugan. As they rode Ailla told him all about her magic; the Wizarding War; how her parents had really died; how she was treated by those in the Wizarding World and her own family and of the war she'd just finished fighting in that was at her school. She'd even told him her fear of being a burden and everything that had happened during her time at Hogwarts for she knew he would understand the after affects a war had on someone having been in one himself.

When she was finished she knew she'd shocked both him she get cousin for she hadn't told Demelza everything for fear that she too would leave her. And told her so when Demelza asked which only caused the older girl to sigh and shake her head. Ailla had first been hesitant in telling him in spite of ending up telling him everything in the end. And seeing her hesitance to answer his questions, Ross had told them about his own dreary circumstances and she felt slightly better about spilling her heart out. For the rest of the journey the three of them had lagged into a rather comfortable silence, until Ross stopped his horse at the crossroads.

"Illugan's that way." Ross stated as he pointed to the right path of the crossroads they had come across. They had told him they would go home first for if they weren't home when Tom hit back from the mine they'd be beaten worse, and that they'd sneak out later to Potter Manor when he was at the Tavern. Demelza helped Ailla off of the horse and they thanked Ross before making their way down the road to Illugan with Garrick at their heals. Ailla looked back and saw Ross still sat there looking at them with an odd expression on his face, shrugging mentally Ailla turned and hurried to catchy up with Demelza when they were stopped by a voice drifting yo them on the light breeze. "I'm in need of a kitchen maid."

"Aye, Sir!" Demelza says not letting anything show on her face. "You'll get a bed, food and proper clothes that'll fit you." Ross continued, he hoped Demelza accepted his offer for he knew Ailla would not if her cousin didn't, for he knew she would not leave her cousin alone at home. "There'd be Garrick, Sir! He and me be friends! Where I go he goes. And Ailla would be coming too or I'd not be working for ya." Demelza said fiercely.  
"You can bring your dog, but he is to stay outside. I'll have no crawlers in my house. And I was going to ask Lady Ailla if she would care to live with us, once you accepted." Ross told the girls.

"I accept your offer graciously Mr Ross." Ailla spoke quietly. "But I won't sit around doing nothing, I'll help around the house and land and even the mine if your willing to open it. I can offer some of my money if you'd like. As an investment, for I fear some men would pull out at the first hurdle."  
"You do not need to help out." Ross disputed but was interrupted by Ailla. "I do. If I'm to be living there I will pull my weight and help you get your land making profit once more. And I meant what I said about the mine." Ailla said firmly.

Ross sighed deeply for he knew he wasn't found to win this argument. "I see I will not change your mind." Ross said with a sigh. "I thank you for your offers Lady Ailla and I'm sure your advice will not be wasted. Come it is getting late and there is much we all must do before we retire." Ross told them as he helped Ailla back on to the horse and headed for home, Demelza and Garrick following along beside them.

* * *

"Who be these then?" A rather plump woman asked from where she stood in the doorway to the house blocking entry, from the way she was dressed Ailla could yell that she was a servant, but refused to do most if not all of her chores. Ailla was glad that Ross had accepted if not grudgingly, her offer to work. She would have done it anyway, but it was better to have Ross accept it then Ailla wouldn't have to go behind his back.

"Prudie, where is Jud?" Ross asked as he helped her down from the horse once again. The woman now known as Prudie glared at her and Demelza as Demelza led the horse I into its stable, giving it food and water and relieving him of his saddle. "He be inside Sir." Prudie finally answered, she turned in the doorway and shouted for her husband. "Jud! Mr Ross be wanting yer!" Not five minutes has past when an old man with an equally round belly appeared in the doorway behind Prudie. "Finally! What took you so long? Been at my rum have you?" Ross asked darkly as he stared at the two tipsy servants.

"That not fair Mr Ross. It ain't friendly. Tis not right!" Jud disagreed, but it was futile as the slurring of his words was a dead give away. "This is Demelza Carne, she is the new kitchen maid. I expect you to make her feel welcome." Ross demanded the 'or else' was left unsaid but everyone knew it was there. "And this is Lady Ailla Cordelia Potter, Demelza's cousin. She will be staying with us until she decides otherwise. You are to make her feel welcome also and do treat her sign the respect she deserves. And just because Demelza and Lady Ailla will be helping us make this land a profitable one, you will not be shirking your duties otherwise you'll be out on your ear, my father's friends or not." Ross ordered.

"They'd have crawlers." Prudie protested.  
"So I'll give them the same treatment I gave you." Ross quipped.  
"We don't have crawlers Mr Ross." Ailla said drawing the attention to herself, which caused her cheeks to heat up a fire red colour that clashed with her hair. "I make sure that neither I or Demelza or Garrick have crawlers."  
"Well then, there's nothing to worry about. Let's head inside and find you and Demelza some proper clothes." Ross said as he lead them inside, only after Ailla assure him that she treated Garrick monthly for fleas did Ross allow him inside.

As they were heading in Ailla heard Prudie and Jud mutter none to quietly about her not being Lady Potter, but a whore. Ross seemed to have heard them as well for he ordered them to start on the corn field and they were not allowed to come in until they were finished and only after he'd checked their work. "I'm sorry Lady Ailla." Ross apologised on his servants behalf. "It's fine Mr Ross. Name calling does not bother me." Ailla replied with a small smile in his direction. "And you can call me Ailla."  
"If your sure." Ross said hesitantly for he'd seen the hurt flash through her eyes, it was one of the reasons he'd been so harsh on Jud and Prudie. "Only if you call me Ross, then." Ross returned once Ailla had nodded her head. He smiled when he heard her bell like laugh, it was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.


	3. The missing Lady Potter-Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Three, The missing Lady Potter-Black

Ailla and Demelza had been with Ross for almost two months now and throughout that time they'd gotten the fields trimmed and new seeds sowed, the barley and the oat harvested and ready to be sold at market in a few hours, it helped that Ailla used her magic to make the fields fertile again though she had to admit she'd over exerted herself as she was sneaking out to finish the barn and fields while everyone slept; all that had been left to do was fix the wall which Ross had seen to yesterday and to take a furrow look at the mine. Now, though everyone was sleep except for Ailla though she was not outside she was tossing and turning throughout the night, nightmares of the war of the people she loved and cared about dying but this time it was different they were blaming her for their deaths. "No please I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ailla whimpered her red locks strewn across the pillows her brow wrinkled and covered in sweat her mouth parted slightly letting out her screams and whimpers.

Ross came charging into her room that resided next to his drowsy from sleep and only in his sleep pants as he held a rifle in his hands ready to shoot the bastard that dared to sneak into his house in the dead of night and terrorise the woman he was falling for, the woman he'd just started courting however, seeing no one in the room other than Ailla and himself he placed the rifle by the door and rushed over to the bed noticing she was trapped in a nightmare. "Ailla it's okay it's just a dream wake up my love." Ross tried to soothe but as soon as his hand touched her arm she let out a scream and her magic reacted blasting him away from her to the other side of the room where he impacted with the wall before slumping to the floor rather dazed.

Ailla bolted upright in bed looking around the room rapidly around the room her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath as tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall. As her eyes darted rapidly around the room they fell on Ross slumped against the wall blinking rapidly to clear the spots from his eyes. "ROSS!" Ailla exclaimed as she darted out of bed almost tripping over her nightgown. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Please forgive me I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she kneeled down next to him healing the small wound on his head. "Hey. Hey Ailla it's alright. It's alright I know you didn't mean to your magic was just protecting you." Ross said as he pulled her on to his lap holding close as she cried into his chest.

Once Ailla's sobs soon subsided to sniffles as she snuggled into his chest. Ross smiled endearingly at her wiping away her tears as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed. "I'm really sorry Ross." Ailla murmured as he gently placed her on the bed sitting down next to her pulling her against him he kissed her forehead. "Ailla my love please stop worrying it was an accident and it was only a small wound which you healed, I'm perfectly alright please stop worrying." Ross soothed as he kissed her forehead again. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked tentatively not wanting to upset her further but wanting to help her. 

"It was about the war. But it was different everyone who I loved who had died they were blaming me for their death, blaming me for everything even my parents."  
"Oh, Ailla." Ross sighed holding her tighter. "It was just a nightmare it wasn't real they'd never blame you for their deaths trust me and I know especially your parents would never blame you my love they love the amazing kind young women you are just like I do. Now get some rest we're going to the market later and I'm taking you dress shopping before we go to the ball." Ross said as he settled her down on the bed pulling back the covers so she could get under. 

"Can you stay with me? Please." Ailla asked. Smiling softly at her Ross blew out the candle that her magic had relit and climbed in behind her. "Of course love." Ross said softly as he snuggled in behind her wrapping her arms around her. "Sweet dreams love." Ross whispered as they both fell asleep. 

\---------- Line Break ----------------

"Ross are you sure about this?" Ailla asked nervously as she smoothed down her light turquoise ball gown her hair fell down her back in its natural curls with the sides and the top half pinned up in a simple but elaborate style, while Ross was wearing a black suit that suited him very well. Ross held out his hand to help her out of the coach, "Of course my love. I want you here as does Verity but not only that you have a right to be here." Ross informed her. "How's your leg my love? And don't says its fine when it's not you know I can see that." He said sternly.  
"It twinges a bit but the potion has taken the edge of." Ailla admitted honestly. 

"If it gets too much I want you to tell me straight away and we'll go home no matter what anyone says I'll not have you hurt yourself unnecessarily." Ross said concerned.   
"I promise." Ailla promised him.   
"Good." He pulled her to him and kissed her chastely but passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck but before the kiss could get too heated they were interrupted my a familiar voice. "Ross. Ailla. You both came." Verity called happily spotting them as she exited the coach that had just pulled up. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I thought it was best it was I who did instead of Francis." Verity apologised as she Ailla buried her bright red face in Ross's chest. "Aye thank you Verity." Ross said gratefully as he rubbed Ailla's back. 

"Ah, Ross you made it so glad you decided to come and who this young woman beside you?" His cousin Francis asked intrigued. Before Ailla or Ross got the chance to answer Francis's wife Elizabeth spoke up as she joined them a hint of distain and jealously in her voice. "Isn't it one of the girls you rescued two months past?" Elizabeth inquired looking down her nose at Ailla. "Yes Ross rescued my cousin and I and I'm quite grateful he did and so is Demelza though she will not admit it." Ailla replied smirking up at Ross a smirk spreading across his own face at the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. "No she won't I dare say you and your cousin are far too much alike your more like sisters. The pair of you can be quite troublesome when you want to be, Demelza is a bad influence on you." Ross laughed kissing her cheek. "Your just sore she gave you a hard time when you started courting me." Ailla retorted smugly.

"Oh, what's this cousin?" Verity asked a smirk on her own lips. "Ailla, I believe you and Demelza have neglected to tell me this. I must wonder what else you have neglected to tell me about my dear cousin." The two women laughed at Ross' extent as Francis and Elizabeth watched on both having different feelings about Ross being so happy and carefree around this Ailla. "Oh shush my love." Ross snapped but there was no heat behind it in fact he was smiling wider than anyone had seen him do in such a long time. "Francis, Elizabeth may I introduce you to Lady Ailla Cordelia Potter also Lady to the house of Black and the woman I'm courting." Ross introduced but what everyone knew what went unsaid was that he was falling in love with her and she him if the looks they sent to each other was anything to go by.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ailla said politely as she curtseyed to them bringing them out of their shocked state. "Pleasure to meet you too Lady Ailla." Francis said cordially bowing to her as he kissed the back of her hand. "Elizabeth." Francis hissed when his wife continued to glare at her and Ross who had his arm wrapped around her waist lovingly. "Pleasure." said Elizabeth though it didn't look like it. "Francis I'm sure George is looking for you and we have detained him too long." She said snobbishly before stalking off. Francis threw an apologetic look at his cousin for his wife's behaviour. "I hope you enjoy your first ball Lady Ailla. Ross, Verity." Francis bids his cousin and sister goodbye before going to catch up with his wife.

"Shall we my love?" Ross asked holding his arm out to Ailla. Smiling happily at him though her nerves were still there under the surface they all seemed to disappear once she looked at Ross. Looping her arm through his leading her into the house, they stopped at the stairs that led to the Ballroom giving the announcer their names as they waited for their turn to enter. Verity followed along behind them smiling happily at her cousin she was so glad he'd found Ailla and she him. 

They were both troubled souls who'd seen a lot of death and torment in their lives especially Ailla as she was only eighteen- Ross had confided in her in what had happened to dear sweet Ailla since her parents were murdered and she was livid and felt sorry for the young women who was fast becoming her friend along with her cousin-they were each other's salvation, each other's kindred spirit, soulmates and they understood each other like no body else would and it was obvious to her and those around them that they were both deeply in love with each other surprising some of the Lords and Ladies at this early stage in their courting, especially as no one knew she was still alive and they all thought Ross was a bachelor. 

"How is your leg my dear? I doubt wearing these heels would be helping any." Verity asked quietly, knowing Ailla didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her or that she had magic though her voice and eyes betrayed her showing her concern for the younger woman. "Do you need to see Dr. Choke ma'am?" Mr Benedict Smith, the announcer asked in slight concern. "No thank you Sir. I'm alright I've taken some medicine that my Dr had prescribed for me." Ailla said smiling at the man. 

He looked at her curiously before nodding his head and going to talk to the couple at the front as he let them in. "I'm fine thank you Verity I took a potion before we left it should last me all evening."  
"Nevertheless, my love you'll have a hot bath when we return and a hot press on your leg before I massage the salve into the scar." Ross refuted in a tone that dared her to argue as they were announced to the Ballroom. 

"Introducing Captain Ross Poldark and his lovely lady, Lady Ailla Cordelia Potter-Black. And Miss Verity Poldark." Mr Smith announced starting a round of gossip throughout the Ballroom particularly around the ladies as Ross walked in arm in arm with the missing Lady Potter now Potter-Black. "Did you know she'd returned uncle?" George asked his uncle.   
"No I did not. Keep an eye out George and see if you can get anything out of Francis." Mr Warleggan ordered his nephew taking a drink from a nearby waiter he nodded his head to his nephew before disappearing into the crowd.

\---------- Line Break ----------------

"How was it?" Demelza asked as soon as they returned home ushering her cousin to the kitchen to take another potion when she noticed her cousin's pinched face. "Prudie please go run Ailla a bath make sure the lavender salts are in the water and that there is a hot press and her salve ready near by for me to help her afterwards." Ross ordered as he sat down next to Ailla pulling her leg onto his lap to massage it as Demelza hang up her cloak and his jacket before setting a pot of tea in front of them for all three to share. "It was alright I don't like the gossip mongers but I had a good time with Ross and Verity and I'm sure Verity had a very good time too." Ailla said with a smirk relaxing slightly as the pain potion started to kick in. 

"She found someone?" Demelza asked excited for their friend. Ailla nodded her head a smile playing across her lips. "Hmm. She introduced...Ross and I...to him." Ailla said through her yawns her head now resting on her shoulder the really strong pain potions that she had to take always made her feel sleepy. "What's his name?" Demelza asked excitedly.   
"Captain Andrew Blamey he's a sea Captain." Ailla said happily though her eyes were still closed. "Oh no wonder Verity is attracted to him." Demelza giggled. "Go and have yer bath Ailla, Prudie came in so I assume it's ready." Prudie glared at Demelza briefly before turning to Ross and Ailla her and Demelza didn't always get along mainly because she and Jud always skipped their duties.

"Cap'in Ross, Miss Ailla's bath be ready Sir everything is as you asked." Prudie told him before scuttling off before he could thank her to find Jud and drink his rum no doubt. "Goodnight Demelza. Don't stay up too late whatever's left Jud and Prudie can do in the morning that'll teach them for skiving and drinking all the rum in this house. Come on Ailla your baths ready, no I'm carrying you." Ross said firmly when she went to open her mouth to argue. Sighing Ailla relented and rested her head on his chest letting him carry her out of the kitchen. 

"Goodnight Demelza give Garrick a kiss from me." Ailla called over her shoulder too tired to lift her head. "I will. Goodnight Ailla hope you sleep well. Goodnight Mr Ross." Demelza called as they left the kitchen. Clearing up the their cups and the tea pot and doing a quick wipe down of the table Demelza smiled happily to herself she was glad her cousin had Ross to look out for her now he really seemed to care for her maybe in love her, she was just glad they were away from her father. Blowing out the candles Demelza made her way to her bedroom kissing Garrick goodnight from the both of them and falling into a peaceful sleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think


	4. A Wedding and a Surprise

Chapter Four, A Wedding and Surprise

"How is my young nephew doing?" Aunt Agatha asked her other nephew Francis and niece Verity at breakfast. It was five months after the Ball, Ross had often been seen in Turo hand in hand with the newly found Lady Potter-Black. It had caused quiet a stir to find out she was alive and that she turned out to be quiet a beauty. Many men George Warleggen were quiet sour that Ross had got to her first and their Courtship was progressing rather well, those closet to Ross and Ailla were expecting a wedding announcement any time soon. "He's rather well Aunt. He and Ailla's relationship is progressing by the day. He's even getting the mine up and running, though he doesn't know Ailla is helping with that." Francis said sharing a laugh with Verity. 

"Why is that?" Charles asked intrigued about his nephew's young lady. "I saw her coming out of the mine yesterday she told me not to tell Ross, wanted it to be a surprise for him. She's rather sweet I like her, it's a shame all that's happened to her." Francis sighed already feeling protective of the young girl. "Maybe she deserved it." His wife said stiffly from beside him shocking the whole table into silence. "ELIZABETH!" Francis raged shocked at his wife's hateful side. "I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it. Ailla has done nothing to you, she is three years younger then you and has not deserved these hateful remarks. 

She is a part of this family if Ross, Verity and I have any say in it and I will not stand for this!" Francis shouted. Elizabeth glared at him before getting up and storming out of the room, but not before a maid entered telling them they had been invited to Captain Ross and Lady Ailla's wedding tomorrow. Elizabeth listened at the door as everyone got excited and started planning the wedding Verity making plans to visit the young girls at Nampara to see if they needed help. 'Well she would not be attending the wedding.' Was what Elizabeth thought as she stormed out of the house and into the gardens. 

*** 

Ailla smirked at the looks Captain Ben Henshaw and Demelza kept throwing at each other and decided to play match maker. "Captain Henshaw would you do the honours of escorting my cousin Demelza to our wedding tomorrow?" Ailla asked sweetly tilting her head to the side her eyes wide and doe like as the three others at the table looked shocked for a moment before Demelza realised what she was doing and glared at her. Ross also cottoning on what his lovely wife-to-be was doing took her hand and and smiled encouragingly at her, he too had seen the looks passed to and from his too friends. "Nothing would please us more." Ross finished giving his friend no room to say no, not that he would no one could resist or say no to Ailla which was one of the reasons he'd for so many investors into the mine. "Of course. Nothing would gladden me either." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks as he took Demelza's hand and kissed it before bidding his farewells and promises to see everyone tomorrow for the wedding just as Verity came into the room.

"Oh congratulations Ailla, Ross." Verity gushed as she hugged Ailla tightly then Ross. "A Christmas wedding oh what a lovely time of year. What's wrong Demelza dear?" Verity asked as she went and hugged Demelza spotting her rather red cheeks. "Captain Henshaw is escorting Demelza to the wedding and Captain Blamey will also be escorting you Verity, dear to the wedding." Ailla said with a wide grin on her face. There was silence in the kitchen before Ross let out a booming laugh kissing his lovely Ailla on the head then the lips. "You are terrible my love." He said with laugh. 

"Are any of your friends from school attending my dear?" Verity asked Ailla once everyone had calmed down. Ailla couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes at the thought of those who could never be able to see her get married, never see her have children. She didn't even know she started crying until Ross wiped away her tears and held her close kissing her forehead no doubt knowing what she was thinking. "All her friends are coming I invited them." Ross told them causing Ailla to look at him shocked with wide eyes but a happy smile now on her lips. "Really?" She asked sounding like a small child which they thankfully ignored. "Really my love. If those you considered parents could not be there I'll make sure everyone else you consider family will be there." Ross told her sincerely. 

"Thank you Ross. Thank you." Ailla cried as she hugged him tightly kissing him on the lips. "You do not need to thank me my love." Ross said as he kissed her forehead. As Verity opened her mouth to say something a wide smile on her face as she looked her cousin and one of dearest friends the fire grate behind them suddenly lit up a bright emerald green startling her, she knew that Ailla had magic and she felt very happy they had trusted her enough to keep their secret, but it was her first time she had seen something like this. 

Looking to Ailla and Demelza they looked very confused at who could be coming but Ross had a wide grin on his face but refused to say anything he just kept looking at his wife-to-be with expectant eyes just waiting for her reaction. And he didn't have to wait long. As the flames died down a woman in her late forties early fifties stepped out of the fire place with a eight month baby held securely in her arms. "Andy!! Teddy!!" Ailla cried happily as she scrabbled up from the bench to older woman and the baby. "Ailla, how're you sweetheart?" The woman known as Andy asked as she embraced Ailla with her other arm attracting the attention of the baby in her arms.

"Mamma." The baby called out reaching his arms out for Ailla shocking everyone. Ailla looked up at Andy confused. "He hasn't stopped calling you that. I know it's nothing you have done dear it's because you take care of him like a mother should and your are always there for him. I am not upset do not worry sweetheart." Andy told her softly seeing her worried expression. "And I know Remus and Dora would not be upset for they wouldn't have named you Godmother to Teddy otherwise, I know they wouldn't have anyone better to be Teddy's mother if they couldn't be there and I couldn't agree more." Andy says seriously handing over a squirming Teddy who was getting louder the more he was ignored. 

"Hello Teddy." Ailla says happily as she kissed his head laughing when Teddy puckered his lips and gave her a soppy kiss on the lips. "Mamma." He sighed as he snuggled into her shoulder his appearance settling into the same as Ailla's. "He is such skittle cherub." Verity cooed bringing Ailla out of her own little world as she swayed with Teddy on her hip. "He is." Ailla smiled happily. "Ross, Verity this Andromeda Tonks or Andy, Teddy's grandmother. Andy you know Demelza. And this little man is Theodore Remus Tonks or Teddy for short." Ailla introduced. "Teddy shall we go see Auntie Demelza and Auntie Verity and..." Ailla paused looking to Andromeda for guidance who nodded. 

"And Daddy." Ailla smiled at Ross who beamed and came towards her embracing them both stroking back Teddy's locks. "Daddy." Teddy called smiling happily at him as he reached out to Ross his hair going jet black and curly like Ross's hair though his eyes stayed the same colour as Ailla's making Ross wish for child of their own, though he would still see Teddy as his own he was starting to already if he was honest with himself. "He's so handsome aren't you Teddy." Ross cooed the baby in his arms bouncing him up and down causing Teddy to giggle. "Ailla, Ross I'd like to congratulate you and ask if you could take in Teddy full time and look after him like he us your son. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be and can't give him fully what he needs, I'm his grandmother I'll still be there to help you and look after him if you need a break." Andy asked them. 

"Of course." Ross said kidding Teddy on his head as he yawned and rested his head on Ross's shoulder closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. "Thank you." Andy said gratefully as magically sent Teddy's to the room next to Ross and Ailla's room which used to be Ailla's room. She kissed and stroked Teddy's head. "I best be off Molly and I still have some more planning to do for tomorrow. They bid her goodbye before she disapperated. "We best get my new little nephew to bed as we have somethings to do before we retire too." Verity said as she gently took Teddy from Ross and followed Ailla and Demelza up the stairs to put Teddy to bed and to make a last few adjustments to the wedding dress and make sure everything is as it should be for the big day tomorrow. 

***

"Are ye nervous Ross." Zacky Martin asked from beside Ross at the alter. He was Ross's best man for the day and was dressed very smartly. Neither cared what anyone thought they'd been friends since they were children and Ross thought it was only right. "Not at all." Ross smiled as he heard the music start and turned around to see Verity, Demelza and Ailla's friends Hermione and Luna walk down the aisle first as bridesmaids and then his heart stopped and his breath caught in his lungs as he looked at the goddess he was about to marry. Ailla looked absolutely beautiful as she walked down the aisle she was almost glowing she was so radiant. 

She was wearing an off the shoulder lace floor length gown with a matching veil. Her hair pinned up elaborately with a few small curls framing her face. As she walked down the aisle nearing the front where Andy sat holding Teddy, Ross had to smile as he called out for his mother, he'd done the same to him and would not be pacified until Ross himself had picked him up and settled him down and it looked like it would be the same for Ailla who smiled indulgently at their little boy as Ross was no doubt doing as well.

"Having a child out of wedlock. No wonder they are marrying so quickly." Elizabeth said scornfully as she watched Ailla soothe the child who looked exactly like Ross and Ailla, looking to Ross she saw he was looking fondly and indulgently at Ailla and the child. "Really Elizabeth." Verity said as she sat down next to her brother. "Why must you act this way? The child is too old to be either Ross's and Ailla's, his name is Theodore and is Ailla's godson, the son of Ailla's godfather who was killed along with Theodore's mother five months past. Ross and Ailla have taken him in full time." Verity defended her cousin and best friend.

"Is she old enough to look after the babe?" Charles asked concerned. "She is only eighteen."  
"She's had a very bad life father, lost nearly all that love her, she's had to grow up very quickly from a young age. I guess seeing your parents killed in front of you will do that." Verity said sadly looking at her friend who had finally soothed Teddy and had past him back to Andy as she continued her way to Ross, leaving a hint at Ailla's past so they will stop sniping but will not want more information just yet. "Who is that man escorting her down the aisle?" Francis asked.   
"That is Arthur Weasley, father of Ailla's best friend." Verity returned tuning her family out as they started their vows.

Ailla couldn't help but beam as she started a new beginning as Ross put her ring on her finger then she did the same to him. "You may now kiss the bride." The reverend said and Ross didn't need to be told twice as he swept Ailla into his arms kissing her passionately. They pulled back with a laugh as they heard Teddy shout, "No daddy." Causing everyone to laugh. Smiling at his son was meant forward and kissed Ailla once more before turning to their friends and family. "I give you Mr and Mrs Poldark." The reverend said as everyone stood and cheered exiting the church to throw confetti over the newly wedded couple. 

"Congratulations Lil." Fred and George said as they hugged their little sister between them kissing her forehead. "Thank you Gred, Forge." Ailla said happily as she hugged her brothers tightly. She screamed as she was picked up and span around making everyone look in her direction, Francis even went to interfere until Ross stopped him with a smile and shake of the head. As they heard Ailla shout. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" Only for to dissolve into giggles as she was span around and tickled again. 

"How undignified." Elizabeth sneered as they watch Ailla be greeted by first Zacky, Mark, Daniel and Jim who she smiled with for a while for loads more men came cover and span Ailla around. Ross glared at Elizabeth looked across the church gardens to where Ailla stood surrounded by her friends. "They're her friends from school. They've all been friends since they were eleven Ailla is like their younger sister, they've been through hell and back and come out the other side together." Ross told them smiling as Ailla's giggles carried over to them as she was now backed by Demelza, Luna and Hermione. "Why are they all including your lovely wife covered in battle scars." Charles asked looking over all of Ailla's friends who in actual fact could be classed as family. Groaning Ross ignored his uncle as he made his way to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist as he called out to everyone. "We will now head back to Nampara where we can celebrate." Ross called out to round of cheers. He saw Fred and George exchanging a mischievous looks out of his eye and knew it didn't bode well for Elizabeth as they kept glaring at her. 'Maybe it'll teach her a lesson.' Ross thought smugly as they headed back to Nampara, Demelza walking in between Ailla and Captain Henshaw holding Teddy as he babbled to them. 

Ross smiled at his now extended family, his son and his wife, his life was now complete he didn't feel alone anymore. All he wanted now was to get them more secure and have some siblings for Teddy.


	5. Christmas Time Horror

Chapter Five, Christmas Time Horror

"I think it was a waste of money to buy it." Ailla sighed as she Demelza and Verity rode back to Nampara from their shopping trip in Turo. "It wasn't a waste Ailla. Ross will live ter see yer in the dress." Demelza assured her cousin. "The mine is profitable you've made sure of that and they have a hardy ladder so there'll be no accidents, how could it be a waste?"  
"I must agree with Demelza on this Ailla. It is not a waste to treat yourself once in a while and Ross will agree with us on this. How did he take to finding out you've been going down the mine to help them while he sleeps?" Verity asked curiously.   
"He was concerned that something would've happened to me and he wouldn't be there to stop it. But I don't regret it as all of the water is gone so there's no chance of anyone drowning." Ailla said proudly. 

"It's a waste as my measurements won't be the same for long." She told the two discreetly stopping them in their tracks. "My dear you don't mean?" Verity asked excitedly Ailla nodded her head happily.   
"Oh Ailla that is wonderful news. I get another nephew or niece and Teddy gets a little brother or sister. I can't wait to see Ross's face." Demelza gushed excitedly when realisation crossed her face. "That's why you have been throwing up a lot and can't eat certain foods. Ross was scared you'd caught a bug or something." Demelza said as they continued their short ride back to Nampara where Ross stood waiting for them. He helped Verity and Demelza off of their horses then rushed to Ailla and swept her up in his arms checking her over to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Ross." Ailla said grabbing Ross's hands stopping him from checking her over for a second time. "Fine? You're looking rather pale love forgive me if I do not believe you to be fine." Ross answered rather frantically. "I wish you hadn't gone that ride into Turo it has upset your stomach further."  
"How's Teddy?" Ailla asked changing the subject to find out how her first son was and to calm Ross down. Ross blinked for a second startled before he smiled. "He wouldn't go down for his nap, he wanted his mamma but I finally got him to sleep. Now don't change the subject."  
"Ross. Would you have a little more love left in your heart?" Ailla asked nervously.

"What do you mean my love? For you and Teddy always." Ross answered confused.   
"What about for another child?" Ailla asked putting a hand on her still flat stomach. A wide smile spread across his face from ear to ear as he realised what she meant. "You're with child?" He asked excitedly placing his hand on top of hers. "Yes Ross." Ailla answered. "We're going to have another son or daughter, Teddy is going to be a big brother." 

Ross cheered and swept Ailla up into his arms spinning her slightly as he kissed her happily, though he quickly set her back down when her face tinted green. "Sorry my love." Ross apologised kissing her head softly. Verity and Demelza looked on happily they couldn't wait to be aunties a second time round. 

*** 

"I don't know if I should go down I feel so ill." Ailla complained to Verity as she sat at the vanity Verity doing her hair. "I won't lace you too tightly." Verity assured. "And you don't look fat you look radiant especially in this emerald green dress that had silver beads on it. "You look beautiful Ailla." Demelza complimented coming into her cousins room she was dressed in a Gryffindor red dress and gold beads, the two cousins had a laugh when they saw the dresses and had to get them especially as they suited them so well, and Demelza wanted to show off her cousins house and a house she would be in if she had magic. 

"So do you Demelza." Ailla complimented her looking at cousin in the mirror. "Teddy will be fine Ailla." Demelza assured when she saw the frown on her face. "You know Prudie adores him, so dies Jud." Ailla nodded knowing she was right as she slowly stood up soothing out the skirts of her dress. Once Verity had deemed the two cousins ready the three headed downstairs where Ross and Captain Ben Henshaw was talking to Francis waiting for them. Demelza and Ben had not long started courting much to Ailla's happiness. 

When the three men turned at the sound of their entrance Ben's and Ross's mouths fell open causing Francis and Verity to smirk at them. "You look stunning Demelza, as do you ma'am." Ben complimented as he kissed Demelza's hand then Ailla's. Demelza and Ailla blushed and said soft thank you. "I'm surprised you do not have more of a fight on your hands cousin." Francis jested bringing Ross out of his shocked dazed. "Oh I do Francis. You look absolutely stunning my love words cannot describe." Ross replied as he kissed his wife. "As do you Demelza, Verity." Ross complimented.  
"Thank you Ross. We best not keep our other guests waiting too long." Verity said as she and Francis led the way into the dinning room. 

Dinner was a rather awkward affair especially when Ailla refused a drink and asked for water the questions doubled and strengthened. "Why are you refusing a drink it is custom to have a drink at the holidays?" George Warleggen sneered.   
"It will interfere with the medication I have to take." Ailla replied cordially as she sipped at her water a hand discreetly on her stomach, they had decided not to announce the pregnancy just yet. "Oh and what that be for?" George's uncle asked scornfully. "No doubt due to living in scrawler all her life." He muttered what was meant to be under his breath but made sure everyone heard. 

The temperature suddenly dropped in the room and Ailla tried to get a hold of her emotions said nothing as she clenched her fork. Demelza finally having enough snapped at the vile men before her sister lost control of her magic, she shared a look with Ross, Verity and Ben who also knew about Ailla's magic. "Enough!" Demelza shouted. Her knuckles white around her utensils. "You have no right to speak to my cousin like this she tops every single one of you in this room; not only with her wealth but also with her kindness, love and gentle heart. She is a better a person than most I can say in this room. And she injured her leg when she was.." Demelza stopped herself when she realised what she about to say and quickly changed. "It is none of your business why and how she injured her leg unless any of you process a medical profession which none of you do, so I ask you kindly to mind your own business." 

There was silence for a while after Demelza's outburst until Francis awkwardly cleared his throat. "Ross, Ailla? How is my little nephew Teddy?" He asked adoringly. A wide and happy smile spread across both parents faces. "He's a little terror." Ross laughed. "Eight months old and already into mischief. Ailla has rubbed off on him."   
"You have too my love. Poor Remus will be rolling in his grave."  
"He was just as much as a trouble maker as your father and Sirius were Ailla all the stories Sirius and Remus told us." Demelza laughed. Ailla, Ross, Verity and Ben laughing as well, the latter three having been told these stories by Demelza and Ailla. 

"It's in mine and Teddy's genes I'm afraid, so you'll have to get used to it Ross." Ailla said cheekily.   
"Along with your temper that you get from both your parents. Poor Ron an' Hermione." Demelza laughed.  
"I feel like we're missing something." Francis said perplexed.  
"The stories that I could share cousin." Ross laughed. "Ailla is a trouble magnet."  
"I do not go looking for trouble my love it just happens to find me." Ailla retorted. Ross smiled taking her hand from across the table and kissing it. "I know my love." 

After they'd all finished eating Ailla excused herself and made a beeline for the bathroom where she proceeded to bring up everything she'd eaten that day leaving her feeling shaky and weak. When she finally felt like she could move she cleaned out her mouth and freshened it up with some water and a spell and slowly made her way back down only to come in as Elizabeth finished playing the harp. "Do you play the harp Mistress Poldark?" Ruth asked. "Oh did your Governess not teach you?" She asked scornfully. Ross having had enough of everyone's sniping at his wife intervened with a smug grin on his face. "Ailla sings."   
"Please sing for us Ailla?" Ben asked knowing how beautifully his friend sings as he's heard her when she's healing everyone from the scrapes they get from the mine. Sighing as she was now outnumbered Ailla plucked a few notes on the harp before starting to sing. 

"I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love.  
I'd a pluck a red rose blowin'  
Loves in my heart, I'm tryin' so to prove  
What your hearts knowin'   
I'd a pluck a finger on a thorn   
I'd a pluck a finger bleedin'   
Red is my heart, wounded and forlorn  
And your heart needin'   
I'd a hold a finger to my tongue   
I'd a hold a finger waitin'  
My heart is sore, until it joins on song   
With your heart matin'." Ailla finished singing looking straight at Ross who was smiling widely at her, one of the ones who was cheering the loudest for her as he came and gathered her into his arms kissing her softly. 

"Well, well little itty bitty baby Potter can sing." A high cackling voice called from behind them. Ailla span around out of Ross's arms with a grace of someone who was accustomed to fighting and war, as her wand dropped into her hand. As she faced the door her wand pointing out in front of her only to come to face an empty door way. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black." The voice called again ending in a insane laugh. "Ailla." Demelza spoke softly looking at her cousin's tense body as her eyes scanned everywhere at once. "How did she find you?" She asked scared for her cousin for she knew all that this deranged witch had done to her. 

Ignoring her cousin Ailla spoke to her husband, her voice hard and firm sounding much like a Captain in war. "Ross get them out." Ailla said only to finish in a scream as Bellatrix shouted. "Crucio." Causing Ailla to drop to the floor writhing and screaming as Bellatrix laughed above her. Ailla was only under the spell for two seconds, but felt hours to her when her magic blasted forth from her sending Bellatrix flying back from her into two rooms over. "Ailla? Love? Please answer me!" Ross said frantically as he checked her over. "R-Ross." Ailla croaked as her eyes fluttered open. "The baby's fine...magic protected." Ailla said between gasps as Ross slowly sat her up. 

"Teddy." She gasped. "Kreacher." Ailla called her voice showing how frightened she was for her son as it quivered. A loud crack sounded as Kreacher appeared in front of her causing those who didn't know to gasp or exclaim in horror. "Mistress called Kreacher." Kreacher says as he bowed low to her and to Ross who he called, "Master."   
"Teddy. Is Teddy okay? Bellatrix is here." Ailla said frantically.   
"Yes Mistress young master Teddy is fine Kreacher warded the house against Dark Magic. No one with Dark Magic can get in the house. New young master or miss be fine Mistress." Kreacher assured as he touched her stomach, Ross and Ailla let out the breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"Thank you Kreacher. I want you to take Ross, Demelza and Ben back to Nampara and ward it as tightly as you can. Once I leave this room ward this room also and where the servants are and get Ron and Hermione please." Ailla asked in sighting much protest from those mentioned. "Yes Mistresses." Kreacher bowed. Ailla slowly stood up waving her wand over herself changing her elaborate dress to her dragon skin armour that clung to her body like second skin, which consisted of black dragon hide leggings, a green one sleeved dragon hide shirt which also had matching green fingerless gloves, a black dragon hide arm brace from the shoulder and ending in fingerless gloves and forest green dragon hide boots. 

Her hair was plaited in a fishtail braid and pinned to her head; a ruby hilted sword was strapped to her left hip, her wand holster was on top of her green sleeve on her right arm. Ross openly stared at his wife she looked absolutely glorious he'd never seen her look so commanding before and instantly knew why everyone listened to her and named her captain in her war. "What is going on?" George Warleggen demanded as he openly stared at Ailla with lust in his eyes. Ross would have beat him to a bloody pulp if his wife wasn't in danger. "Ailla please. I know your frightened." Ross started to say but was interrupted as Kreacher returned with Ron and Hermione in toe; they were dressed similarly to Ailla but in different colours, Ron in red and black and Hermione in blue and black. 

"We'll look after her mate." Ron told him as he and Hermione flanked Ailla and left the room, the room being immediately warded as soon as they left. Ross banged on the door calling Ailla's name as they all heard a battle going on just through the door. It seemed the deranged witch and brought friends with her. Ross slumped to the floor against the door his head on his knees. "Why?" Ross called out to the room. "Why must this always happen to her?" He raged to no one in particular as he picked a vase up and threw it to the floor. "Master we must go as per Mistress wishes." Kreacher beckoned.

"How did they find her? They were supposed to be imprisoned" Ross asked the elf his voice cold.   
"Kreacher doesn't know how they found Mistress. They are angry for she killed the Dark Lord, someone helped them escape. She knew they were coming for her. Mistress always knows." Kreacher said sadly.  
"What do you mean Kreacher?" Demelza asked.   
"Mistress told Kreacher that she believes her to be cursed. Kreacher told her she wasn't but she would not listen. Do you know what Mistress is?" Kreacher asked. Demelza nodded but Ross shook his head. "It is not a story for here. Kreacher or Miss Demelza will tell you at home." Kreacher told Ross as Demelza took one of Kreacher's hands, Ben holding her hand.

"I demand you tell us what is going on now!" Mr Warleggan demanded. Ross glared at him and punched him in the jaw along with George. "You will demand nothing from me. My wife and unborn child could die at any moment and all I care at this time is to find the person who helped them escape and find her and kill them." Ross shouted.  
"Cousin." Francis asked tentatively. "What. Who is that woman who attacked Ailla? It looked like she was tortured." He asked concerned for his friend as they heard two voices shout Ailla's name. "She was tortured. Kreacher let me out. Let me help them." Ross begged the house elf.

"Apologies Master but Kreacher cannot. You will be killed and Mistress has lost enough Kreacher will not let her lose any more. Don't worry Master once Mistress returns home Kreacher will wipe everyone's memory who didn't know of magic." Kreacher assured. Sighing Ross took Kreacher's free hand. Just before they disappeared he heard Ailla shout, "NOT MY SON YOU BITCH!" And prayed they'd be alright and soon return home so he could hold her in his arms. 

***

Ross stood bouncing Teddy trying to soothe his son but knew it was futile as he could likely sense the tension in the air. They'd been home for half an hour and there was no sign of his wife nor her friends. Kreacher had explained that Ailla was the Mistress of Death and Ailla thought she was cursed as every year something bad always happened to her or around her. "Here Ross let me try." Demelza said as she stood and took her nephew into her arms now trying to soothe her as Ben handed Ross some rum. They'd not been waiting ten minutes when they heard a crack outside and all rushed outside along with Jud and Prudie. "Ailla." Ross called as he ran to his wife and took her into his arms kissing her softly.

"It's over. Bellatrix, Fenrir and Rodolphus are dead. We've fixed the house along with Kreacher and erased everyone's memories apart from Verity. They all think we went home to look after Teddy as he was taken ill." Ailla explained. "Your Aunt and Francis also kept their memories but no one else."   
"Come lets go inside and get you all cleaned up." Ross says as he led them inside. "Where is Kreacher?"  
"He's took the bodies to the Ministry and gone back to Andromeda." Hermione explained as she cleaned Ailla's wounds and then Ron's, Ron cleaning her's in turn. "Thank you for the tea Ross but we must be off to let everyone know we're all alright." Hermione said as she and Ron bid their goodbyes before they disapperated. 

"Let's get you and Teddy to bed love it's been a tiring a day." Ross coaxed as he felt her slumping against him. Teddy now asleep now that he's in his mother's arms. Bidding goodnight to everyone he led his small family up the stairs thankful that his wife and children were safe and were relatively unarmed as he helped her into bed. He placed Teddy in his cot making sure he was safe and secure and tucking him in, kissing his forehead Ross pulled up the cot bar locking it in place before turning his attention to his wife. "Come my love lets get you into bed." Ross said softly as Ailla was falling asleep where she sat. Once she was in get nightgown Ross lifted her legs into bed pulling the covers over her as he kissed her forehead noting she was already asleep. Smiling softly Ross changed into his sleep pants and blew out the remaining candles before joining his wife in slumber.


End file.
